Wandering Little Draco
by Cherry82
Summary: There were certain rules that young Draco Malfoy had to obey. One was that he was not allowed to go outside the manor's gates. It would be this day, alike many other days that Draco decided to tempt fate.


It was a lazy Saturday. Six year old Draco was playing in the great room with his dragon toy. Uncle Rodolphus and Aunt Bellatrix were visiting, and Narcissa had informed Dobby to once again watch Draco, while she attended to company. Lucius was upstairs getting dressed. Draco didn't mind having Dobby watch him, because he pretty much got away with doing what he wanted.

"Young master, Dobby thinks we had better stay in the great room, wouldn't want you to get in trouble!"

"Dobby, be quiet…your not my Mummy or Daddy, you can't tell me what to do!" Draco walked right past Dobby, and over to the front door. He looked out into the hallway and saw his mother laughing as she escorted Bella and her husband into the dining room. She knew that Dobby would be watching Draco, but she had to be sure, so she went out into the foyer. The little boy being in his angelic state was sitting on the floor playing with his toys, the elf was standing close by.

"Darling…be a good lad and stay by Dobby's side. Mummy is going to have a little talk with Auntie Bella and Uncle Rold, oh and Daddy will be down in a little while. You are to stay where I can hear you, and Dobby make sure he stays in doors. Alright angel?"

"Yes Mummy…I will stay here." If only there were a halo around the boys head, he was excellent at proving his little innocence.

"Alright, well you have fun, we will be inside, so behave!" she turned around and went inside to attend to her guests. Draco now seeing this, he got up and decided to go outside.

It was his chance to explore outside by himself. The front door was very heavy; he struggled to open the doors. Finally managing to lift the latch, the door opened. He looked back to see that the coast was clear and then ventured outside. He was almost out the door onto the courtyard when he felt a hand reach out and grab him by his collar.

"No, master mustn't go outside, oh Dobby is going to be in troubles master…Dobby will have to punish himself!"

Dobby released Draco and tried to grab the young boy's wrist, but he wriggled away. He walked over to the willow tree that stood near one of the many gardens. He saw a white peacock searching for food. He ran over near it and went to kick it, but it scrambled away. He was wearing his good black trousers and his button down white shirt with a black vest. Covering his clothes was his little black robe. It looked very nice, but he was still getting himself awfully dirty.

"Young master, please come back sirs…Dobby will be in very much troubles if you don't return!" Dobby's eyes welled up with tears. He really was an emotional creature, but it's not like you could blame the poor devil. Dobby covered his eyes, and ran back into the mansion. Draco smiled and went about his ways.

Meanwhile upstairs Lucius was slipping on his shoes, and smoothing his long white hair. He decided to tie it back; it often got in way. He swung around to put on his black cloak and looked outside the window. Not to his surprise he saw his son inching towards the fountain. It was filled with Lucius's collection of fish. His fists clenched, and his eyes reddened.

"I thought I had made it clear that he was not to be on the grounds by himself. This child is wearing out my nerves. Where is that blasted house elf, he was supposed to be watching Draco?"

Lucius snapped his fingers to where his cane was rested by the armoire, and it flew into his hands. He looked at it and thought it would suite Draco's backside, but then again the child was only 6 and cruel as Lucius was, it would be better to punish the child in other ways, he did not want people to think he abused the boy. He also knew that Narcissa would most likely never forgive him. With his cane in his hand he though it would be better used when the child was older. He finished tying the bow in his hair and went towards the doors to his room. With anger building up inside, he threw open the doors to his room and descended down the stairs to deal with this child. He had a fast pace because he just wanted to also make sure Draco did not hurt himself. He walked out the doors and pulled up his sleeves. Draco had disobeyed one of the two rules, and Lucius was not going to stand for it. Once outside, he walked out to where he saw his son. The mansion had amazing greenery, and fountains. Lucius was very proud of the surroundings along his home. He did not want Draco to see him, so he walked slowly.

The fish swam in concentric circles around their mates, and Draco's eyes widened with amazement. He stood on the edge almost as if to touch the fish. He only wanted one so he could see what it was like for the poor animal to die. Draco had a large smile on his face, but then heard a crack of a stick behind him. Dobby had come back, and looked around nervously and kept trying to grab the child's hand as to lead him back to the manor. Draco broke free of the elf's hand, and kept batting at the fish, eventually killing one of them. He was just in the middle of grabbing another when he heard the deep voice of his father, and immediately froze.

"DRACO! What do you think you are doing?" Lucius said as he grabbed his son by the arm and pulled him away from the pond. "If I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times, you are forbidden to come outside alone. I have had this conversation with you many times, and it still has not meant anything to you. I only assume that you did not listen to the elf."

He eyed Dobby with a daggering stare.

"If you can not listen, then you will be punished!" Lucius turned around and looked over at Dobby. "I will deal with you later elf!"

Dobby gasped and ran for the Mansion. Lucius looked back over at his son. The little boy was looking around almost like he was looking to hide somewhere, but he knew his father was not in any sort of mood to deal with his antics. Lucius grabbed Draco and walked him towards the mansion. Draco tried to break free of his father's grip. It was pointless, and not wanting to anger his father anymore than he had he was not successful. His father was too strong of a man to let this go. Lucius then walked over to one of the stone benches by the garden and sat down. He looked down at his son.

"I wanted to go outside and explore...you never let me do anything I want..."

"Mind your attitude with me Draco. You are very much crossing the line with this behavior!"Lucius stood staring at the boy with a glare. He was so angry with the boy, but also relieved that his only son was okay.

"Crabbe and Goyle get to go anywhere they want. I am stuck inside." Draco crossed his arms in an angry stance and turned so his back was facing Lucius. "It's not fair!" Draco was slowly tip toeing back over to the water when he felt a forceful grasp to the back of his cloak.

"What did you say to me?" said Lucius.

"Um…nothing…Sorry Daddy..." Draco looked up while his father held a firm grip on the boy.

"We'll see what's "not fair" Draco Malfoy."

Lucius then picked up Draco and placed him across his lap. There was nothing that Draco could do. He had been rude to his father, and disobeyed. Lucius held his son, and there Draco lie, his head down, his eyes started to form tears. He had nothing to grip, so his arms hung down. His father pulled up the child's robe, and took down Draco's trousers. He raised his palm in the air and it came down hard on the child's behind. Draco let out a cry with the first smack. Lucius put his other arm around Draco's body to hold his son. Draco mumbled some small words, and tried to open his eyes so he could look around on where he was. It was embarrassing being punished out in the open. His eyes would not open, because his own tears were stinging. Lucius delivered a dozen more smacks. Lucius could not see Draco's face. Deep down in his mind he hated to punish his child. What Draco was receiving was only half of what Lucius had gotten when he was a boy. Each swat had stung and hurt very much. His perfect little behind was getting very sore. Draco cried out and asked Lucius to stop, but his father would not listen. Applying the final slap to his behind, he let the boy down. Draco rubbed his bottom with fury, and sobbed quietly. Tears streamed down his face. Lucius knelt down and spoke to him.

"You are to go inside, go to your room, and get right to bed. I am not happy with your behavior. Come on son." He took the boys hand, and the two went into the mansion. Narcissa seeing the two walk in and hurried to her tear stained child. She looked at her husband with a look, and then knelt down.

"Oh my little prince...what has Daddy done?" She embraced him, but feeling Lucius eye her, she stood up and he spoke to her.

"YOUR son decided to venture out and explore the grounds. I had hoped he had enough sense to stay inside and behave himself, but apparently what I hope, and what he goes ahead and does...I guess these are the outcomes. Did you give him explicit instructions to stay in doors?" He eyed his wife, and then looked at the boy.

"Yes I did actually..." She looked down at the blond haired little boy. She bent down and picked him up. She looked him in the eyes and spoke to her son. "Draco, you were very naughty today, so Mummy is going to take you upstairs to bed." Draco started to cry again.

"But...I don't want to go to bed..."

"You have no choice in the matter." Said Lucius. He gripped his cane, and looked at his wife again. "I have to go back to our guests, make sure he is asleep and I will see you when you come back down." Lucius left and walked back into the drawing room. Narcissa nodded and brought Draco up to his room.

Undressing him, she put on his nightgown, and put him in bed. He made noises as the surface of the bed grazed his sore backside. Narcissa sat down next to him and kissed him. She then stood up and smiled down at him.

"My little angel. Although you behaved badly today...I know that tomorrow is another day. Sweet dreams my dragon." She dimmed the lights and left the room. Draco rolled over to his side. He snickered a little because after all...tomorrow was another day.


End file.
